


The Evolutionary Advantages of Being an Idiot

by viske



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Bromance to Romance, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pansexual Character, Roommates, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viske/pseuds/viske
Summary: “God I miss the electronics section,” he looked about wistfully at the kingdom he’d been exiled from, “Do you reckon if I speak with Yukie she’d speak to Ukai about getting me moved back here with you?”Kuroo grimaced.The name tag incident had really been the final strike. It’d been the last precariously placed straw on Ukai’s back. Sure, Asahi had cowered behind the meat stand when Kuroo had winked at him whilst wearing Bokuto's nametag and announced to the rest of the grocery department that ‘on a scale of Iron Man to Thor Ragnarok he was feeling a strong Winter Soldier levels of gay today’ before closing his performance with an exaggerated purr towards the bewildered gentle giant.  But Bokuto pulled that kind of shit every day when he talked to Kuroo and Noya and anyone who’d listen.However, the mostly harmless with flirting the CEO of the company/Ukai’s aunt from Bokuto’s newfound ‘Kuroo confidence’ had been enough to send the 26-year old into a rage that lasted until the lines on his forehead made him look 56. Of all the things to catch on their self imposed Freaky Friday day, that was undoubtedly the worst.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Evolutionary Advantages of Being an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virvarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvarra/gifts).



Working in a supermarket wasn’t exactly the most thrilling thing in the world. 

When he was a kid he’d look up at the endless aisles of produce, shelves upon shelves of brightly coloured boxes like they were windows full of life inside a skyscraper. He’d always thought that there was life behind those boxes and tins, that if he dug deep enough he’d find cities of tiny people bustling amongst the boxes, even doing shopping of their own. 

As he got older, the thoughts of tiny people living amongst boxes became absurd and the fantasies began to lead to catacombs behind shelves and secret hiding places where employees would set booby traps for customers that would be caught browsing the store too close to closing time.

And now, now he knows that there’s no secret civilizations or catacombs. Instead, he knows that customers will often leave pork in the aisles next to the powdered milk and will open sushi and eat it before paying. He knows that his boss is an ass but he means well and his floor partner, Tskuishima is an ass that doesn’t mean well. But he also knows that Sugawara in his electronics section gives some of the best advice in Japan, and Yachi in spirits will help him with any scheme that needs cooking up, Yukie is a generous yet fair line manager and finally his idiot best friend works there too. 

“Ku!” A quick flurry of silver and tan skin headed towards Kuroo, as a fleshy cannonball fired straight into the electronics section. He screeched to a halt before he could hurtle directly into the stacked display of controllers that Kuroo had spent all morning arranging in a bid to get out of doing any real work. 

“You aren’t supposed to be in this section, you’re on a warning,” Kenma mumbled, with little conviction to the outcome. He didn’t even raise his head whilst squatting beside the tangled wires of the Nintendo Switch display.

Bokuto inspected his short fingernails and answered with a curious tone, “Am I?” 

Kuroo held back a smirk akin to the one pulling at Bokuto’s lips. 

Kenma finally looks up from the tangle of wires, “Yeah, ever since the incident with the name tags.”

Bokuto shrugs like he has no idea what’s going on but nudges Kuroo in the slight curve of his waist all the same and winks.

“That was hilarious and I don’t see why we got punished for that,” Kuroo defends.

By the sheer force of Bokuto’s ignorance, Kenma seemed intrigued, “You pretended to be each other in front of the CEO of the company-” he gestured between the two monochrome haired giants before he was interrupted.

“Yeah, but she didn’t know the difference between-”

“Yeah, but Ukai sure did,” he pointed a loose wire Bokuto’s way, “and you tried to flirt with her.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ what he would have done,” Bokuto whipped his head around to face Kuroo and he nodded in distinct affirmation. 

Kenma screwed up his delicate face for a moment before letting it return to its trademark neutrality. 

Placing a large hand on Kuroo’s shoulder Bokuto began with utmost sincerity, “Anyway, Ku this is really important-” 

A mumble came from the cable forest beneath the desks, “I don’t even care if you two get fired.”

“I know you hide your phone in your apron Ken” Kuroo didn’t stick out his tongue at his childhood friend, but he sure wanted to. 

A neat deep line formed between Kenma’s brows, “Don’t tell Ukai-”

“I won’t, you know I won't, but don’t tell on Bo.”

A warm, happy hum exited the body stood beside him.

“As I said, I honestly don’t care, but of course I won’t tell on you or your weird roommate.”

“Thanks, Ken” Kuroo winked and blew a kiss to the blonde, who received them with as much enthusiasm as a 5 year old receiving socks on Christmas morning. 

With the fate of his future employment held securely in an unwilling Kenma’s back pocket, Bokuto began with focused determination “So.” 

“ _ So _ .”

“I’ve had this song stuck in my head for like three days now-”

Kenma lifted his head again, truly bemused at what was worth risking paying rent, and eating and generally not being homeless was worth to these two. 

Kuroo closed his eyes and mentally braced himself, “Sing it.”

“ _ I get knocked down but I get up again _ ” Bokuto waved his hands over one another like a muscular combine harvester, harvesting nonsense lyrics deep from underground, “ _ nhhnh nhnh something something keep me down _ .”

Kuroo took a large inhale through his teeth. He’d always prided himself on having a vast catalogue of lyrics stored in his head, a talent that was completely useless other than for being practically immune to earworms and being good at that one game show that he and Bokuto would play against each other, “Ah man I don’t know it.”

For a moment, Bokuto’s eyes flitted from focus to disappointment before opening again like two enthusiastic belisha beacons “Ken can you Shazam this?!  _ I get knocked down _ -” 

This was the final straw for Kenma, who’d simply stood up and disappeared into the headphones aisle without a second word.

Kenma’s level of tolerance for the two roommates’ hijinks fluctuated at any given moment, just like how Bokuto would randomly let everyone know how gay he was feeling at any moment. Kuroo was sure the frequency of little announcements, the scale in which he chose to measure it by and how graphic the contents were, were inherently correlated to Kenma’s tolerance threshold. 

Kuroo just found it endearing, in an awfully idiotic way that only Bokuto had seem to perfect. 

Bokuto groaned and rubbed palm against his hand in defeat, “It’s been on a loop in my head man, are you sure you’re not blasting into my room whilst I’m sleeping?”

“You tried learning Spanish that way, it’d never work.”

“Excuse me, I  _ almost _ passed that class” Bokuto pointed at Kuroo goodnaturedly before rescinding into his shirt slightly, “God I miss the electronics section,” he looked about wistfully at the kingdom he’d been exiled from, “Do you reckon if I speak to Yukie she’d speak to Ukai about getting me moved back here.”

Kuroo grimaced.

The name tag incident had really been the final strike. It’d been the last precariously placed straw on Ukai’s back. Sure, Asahi had cowered behind the meat stand when Kuroo had winked at him whilst wearing Bokuto's nametag and announced to the rest of the grocery department that ‘ _ on a scale of Iron Man to Thor Ragnarok he was feeling a strong Winter Soldier levels of gay today _ ’ before closing his performance with an exaggerated purr towards the bewildered gentle giant. But Bokuto pulled that kind of shit every day when he talked to Kuroo and Noya and anyone who’d listen.

However, the flush from the CEO of the company/Ukai’s aunt from Bokuto’s newfound ‘ _ Kuroo confidence _ ’ had been enough to send the 26-year old into a rage that lasted until the lines on his forehead made him look 56. Of all the things to catch on their Freaky Friday day, that was undoubtedly the worst.

“I miss yooooou,” Bokuto crooned.

“We do live together,” Kuroo started but let his voice dip, “But, yeah I miss you too.” 

He began to pace in front of Bokuto, doing lengths of the white plastic stand housing a variety of Apple products, “What am I supposed to do when I find funny searches on the display iPhones? Walk all the way over to the grocery section? Tell Tsukki?”

Bokuto widened his eyes in disbelief, “Have you ever heard him laugh?”

Kuroo stopped in his paces and shook his head, but not before adding, “Daichi said he did once,” in little more than a speculative whisper. 

Bokuto almost choked under his breath, “Na, he’s lying.”

“Bro you know Diachi doesn’t lie!” This was true, at least to the best of Kuroo’s knowledge. Daichi seemed to be steadfast in his commitment to being truthful, even if it occasionally got him into dodgy situations. It’s lucky that all 5ft 10 of him was built like a heavyweight MMA fighter.

Kuroo leaned himself next to Bokuto on the Switch display and looked around the immediate vicinity for eavesdroppers, “Although at the Christmas party last year he said some stuff about Suga,  _ my sweet little Sugawara _ that I cannot bel-”

“Chawumbawumba” Bokuto announced with as much careful planning as it takes to fall off a cliff.

“Dude?” 

“Cha-wumba-wumba!” He announced again, trying to give each letter it’s own time in the spotlight. 

It didn’t help. 

“Are you having a stroke?”

Kuroo moved forward and grabbed Bokuto’s head and mockingly opened his left eye to check it could focus.

“ _ Ku _ ” Bokuto groaned through poorly veiled chuckles, “No no! The song! The band it’s  _ Chawumbawumba _ ”

Kuroo, again, felt he had a decent grip on most kinds of music. He knew about the key players in many genres and the history of those genres. He could tell anyone about the history of both prog-rock and west coast hip-hop if they asked. Nobody ever did, but the knowledge was most definitely there. 

But some of the shit that Bokuto manages to dig up? He’s pretty sure that Bokuto’s taste has managed to do permanent damage to the Spotify algorithm. 

“Where did you even-”

“ _ Scrubs! _ ” He announced proudly.

Kuroo wasn’t about to ask how he knew the name of the band, he’d obviously been intrigued by the rousing poetry and hypnotic melody to look it up. 

But Kuroo didn’t recognise the song at all, and they’d been watching the show together 

“Have you been watching ahead?”

Bokuto suddenly looked very sheepish.

“ _ Dude _ !”

Bokuto through his hands up in defense, the sheepish look now replaced by his broad grin, “You we’re on a date!”

This wasn’t a grinning matter, but Kuroo overwhelming felt the need to smile back at his best friend, “Unbelievable, I want a divorce.”

Bokuto feigned draping himself over the expensive display like an expensive woman over a chaise longue, “What else am I supposed to do when my husband leaves me alone all night?” He even, with an almost erotic sigh, added the exasperated hand to his forehead. 

Kuroo could feel face go hot for a second, embarrassed that any customers may have overheard Bokuto’s theatrics. 

“Jack off like a normal person, or sleep with someone, just don’t betray my trust like this-”

Kuroo suddenly caught a glimpse of bleached hair and deep forehead lines rounding round the microwaves, “Ukai!”

“ _ Go _ , I don’t want to get fired and divorced on the same day.”

Bokuto made his exit as quickly and as clumsy as he made his entrance. 

“You’re married? That actually makes a lot of sense.” The sarcastic voice didn’t belong to Ukai.

Kuroo didn’t turn toward Tsukkishima but instead focused on staring at Bokuto’s haphazard contrail, “Ha ha yeah very funny specs.”

“Anyway if you’re done breaking company policy and flirting on company time, I need you to come break company policy and flirt with that girl until she actually buys something or leaves because you’re so creepy looking.”

“That’s super immoral,” but she had been coming into the store every day for two weeks, hanging around the electronics section and leaving. She never looked at anything, only at the employees. Kuroo joked that she might be an assassin, but Tsukki adamantly shot that one down, saying nobody here was important enough for that. 

Bokuto wouldn’t have shot him down, Bokuto would have played along, complete with elaborate Russian accents. 

“I’m flattered that you asked me rather than Daichi-”

Tsukki made a harsh ‘tsk’ in the back of his throat, “He’s on break and so’s Suga, I can’t find Kenma and I don’t care enough to do it.”

“Glad to know I’m your first choice.”

  
  


* * *

“Hey honey I’m home,” Kuroo dropped his keys into the dish on the kitchen counter with a pleasant jingle.

Bokuto stuck his head over the back of the sofa, something bright and animated playing on the TV in front of him. “Hey baby” he responded with a kind of sincerity that made Kuroo’s knuckles turn white. 

“Hey!” 

Suddenly Noya’s head is resting on the back of the sofa, hair stood on end casting a strange silhouette against the brightly coloured TV. A somewhat larger hand waved at him with enthusiasm. For a moment, he imagined that all the body parts belonged to the same beast, a chimera of his closest friends and tried to imagine what that Cronenberg-esque monstrosity lurked behind the back of the sofa. 

“Noya, Tanaka,” Kuroo greeted as he pulled off his headphones and flung them onto the counter narrowly missing the open pizza boxes. 

Bokuto paused the TV, “How was the date?” 

Both Noya and Tanaka stood so quickly Kuroo was convinced they’d both been electrocuted.

“Kuroo-san! Who was your date with?” Noya asked, a broad grin almost reaching his large chestnut eyes. 

  
Kuroo paused for a second, “Uh, Kiyoko? She rooms with Daichi and Sug-”

“We know who she is!” Tanaka and Noya announced in unison, holding each other with excitement so much sheer excitement Kurroo thought they may end up passing out. 

“How’d you land that?” 

Kuroo shrugged, he wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. He’d gone around to Diachi’s and Suga’s place to lend Diachi a shirt for his next shift, after there’d been an incident with a rouge marker pen. Diachi had protested and insisted that Suga’s shirt would be fine and he didn’t want to be a bother to Kuroo. 

Kiyoko and Kuroo spent the next 5 minutes trying to tell Daichi that he’d be fired or arrested for public indecency if he went out in a shirt that tight. Suga said nothing. 

By the end of the night, he’d left without his shirt but left with a date in the diary with Kiyoko.

“Was it witchcraft?” Noya mumbled to no-one but himself.

Tanaka balled his fist with passion, “God she’s so beautiful.” 

Kuroo wasn’t sure if the two of them were going to start crying. He locked eyes with Bokuto and they shared a smirk between them. 

Noya slapped at Tanaka’s shoulder to get his attention. “She looked at me once when she was meeting Daichi” Tanaka turned to the smaller man, mouth open in disbelief, “It was magical dude.”

“No-way I don’t believe you”

“100% the truth, hand on heart!”

Above the bickering, Kuroo watched as Bokuto leaned over the arm of the sofa to stretch out his lower back. Kuroo had tried to lend him his foam roller but apparently this method worked wonders. As Bokuto slid further down his t-shirt began to fall from his chest, covering his head and knocking over a few neighboring beer bottles. Neither Noya or Tanaka seemed to be phased by their now half-naked friend’s gymnastics routine. Usually, Kuroo wouldn’t be phased either, but it phased him just how not phased Noya and Tanaka were, they should be phased by this. 

“How’d it go!?” They asked in unison.

“Huh?” 

They both looked at him expectantly and Bokuto finally regained a somewhat sane position on the couch. 

How did it go? How did his date with this beautiful intelligent, put-together woman go? 

“Meh” was his only answer.

All three men by the sofa face’s contorted like Kuroo just kicked a puppy. 

Kuroo shrugged and started to open himself one of the warm beers that had been left out by the lazy trio. “She seemed more interested in the exit than me to be honest. Which checks out, the exit was way cuter than me, had this super nice architrave and everything.”

Noya and Tanaka seemed dumbstruck like Kuroo had just flipped off God and made out with the devil. He was surprised that neither of them drew a crucifix across their bodies.

After an agonizing pause Noya finally grinned, “Aw bro I think you’re cute.”

Kuroo shook his head and grinned behind his beer bottle, “I’m glad somebody does.”

Tanaka poked at Noya’s side “Hey I’ll tell Asashi you said that”

Noya stuck out his bottom lip, “She’s my free pass and Chris Evans’ is his.”

“I think he actually has a better shot” Kuroo chided.

Noya let out an incredulous ‘oh’ sound, “Rude!” He looked toward Bokuto who could only seem to give him a consolidatory shrug.

Tanaka moved to pass Noya his coat and threw his own over his shoulders, “You’re not working tomorrow are you?”

Bokuto stretched his body along the now empty sofa, “Nope” 

“Ugh we’re in at 6” groaned Noya, who was now grumpily shoving his arms into his oversized coat. 

“It’s 11pm?” Kuroo offered like neither of them could read a clock.

They both groaned in unison like the world had personally taken out a vendetta against the duo and shuffled toward the door.

“Bokuto is a bad influence,” Noya grumbled as he pulled his phone charger from the kitchen wall and shoveled it into his pocket. 

Bokuto stuck his head over the sofa again and waved, “And you’re easily persuaded. Goodnight, idiots.”

Kuroo waved them out of the door and locked the door behind them. 

After grabbing a second beer and a full one for Bokuto, Kuroo moved over to the sofa, Bokuto lifted his legs and Kuroo slid beneath them before placing them down on his lap and handed him the spare bottle. Groaning with exhaustion Kuroo scrubbed his spare hand against his face and resigned, “Okay, what’s the worst date you’ve ever had?”

Bokuto took a long drag of his beer, his face illuminated by the glow of the red Netflix logo on the screen, “Easy, Ritsu Kobayashi in highschool” Bokuto’s nostrils flared and his eyes widened as if he was recounting something overwhelmingly traumatic, “I drank half a bottle of sake because I was so nervous and ended up puking in the fish tank at the restaurant.”

“Poor fish.” 

“I know, I felt  _ terrible _ and when I went back the next day and offered to clean up but they said I was banned for life.” 

The story was helping him feel better about his non-starter of a date, well, at least it was distracting him. “Bringing shame on the Bokuto name.” 

Bokuto poked at Kuroo’s thigh with a socked foot in defense. 

Kuroo just grumbled in return and Bokuto’s eyes pricked up. 

“Was it really that bad tonight?” he asked with a softness to his voice. 

“Well” he paused for a second, wondering if he really wanted to be truthful, “It wouldn’t have been if I'd have been into it.”

“Isn’t she supposed to be like a once in a lifetime woman?” 

“I guess” He wished her disinterest would have hurt, just a little. Instead he felt almost relieved. “but now doesn’t feel like the right time for a relationship, with university, and work and you.” 

He thought the last sentiment felt like a stretch, but it was true. Bokuto was one of the most important, one of the best things in Kuroo’s life and he wasn’t about to fuck it up for some girl he may or may not have a shot with. Perhaps it was a little codependent, but it never seemed to bother either of them.

Bokuto scoffed, “And me? I’m not your pet bird!” There was no malice behind it. 

“Hah,” he retorted and took another long swig of beer, the alcohol began to ease on his stomach again, warmth and ease settling over the tight knots formed over the evening, “How’s it going with Akaashi?”

“Same as it was in high-school,” His golden eyes looked a little brighter than the previous times Kuroo had brought the childhood friend up, “He’s still straighter than you are.”

“Are you sure? I was thinking about going fishing this weekend and then watching  _ The Game  _ with some ice cold beers”

Bokuto poked at him with his toe again, this time a little harder than the last. 

Akaashi to Bokuto was what Kenma is to Kuroo, unfortunately, Bokuto had been dismally in love with Askaashi for almost as long as they’d known each other. Bokuto had finally confessed something to him a year prior but it hadn’t gone well. It’d ended with Kuroo having to go out for ice cream at 2am because Bokuto had eaten his way through their entire stash. It’d hurt Kuroo immensely to see Bokuto in that state, he hated Akaashi for it, even though it wasn’t his choice. He couldn’t choose to fall in love with Bokuto just as much as Kuroo couldn’t choose to either. 

“I’m sorry he’s straight” Kuroo said finally, with a tight yet sincere smile.

“Me too.”

Bokuto stared into the red glow of the TV. There was something unusually complex about the look on his face. There was one thing about Bokuto that seemed final and that was his simplicity. He did everything with simple boldness, emotions like primary colours, intentions as clear as black marker on white paper. 

This look was new and something uneasy churned in Kuroo’s stomach. He should say something.

But before anything could be said, Bokuto turned to him with a toothy grin, “Do you reckon Yukie’d go out with me?”

“Boy that was fast” Bokuto shrugged, like he always did when he’d finished pretending like a wound wasn’t still healing “and no she’s your manager, I’m pretty sure you’d both get fired.”

Bokuto draped his arm along the back of the old sofa and picked at the raised paisley pattern with increasing franticness, “Fucking someone at work would be hot though, so hot, in the storage room or something.”

Pick pick. Bokuto’s nails worked their way quickly over the threadbare pattern. Kuroo could feel his own heartbeat catch up to the repetitive noise. 

Kuroo finally slapped his hand over Bokuto’s getting him to stop and squeezed it quickly. 

He let his hand go flat on the cushion, “I’m pretty sure Daichi and Suga have done it.”

“They’re so married I can’t imagine them ever having sex,” Kuroo had known them for too long to ever imagine anything kinky going on between them, even though he knew, straight from Daichi’s mouth that it had. 

“I can’t stop imagining it,” Bokuto purred, his owlish eyes suddenly narrowing.

“Is it Daichi or Suga?” Kuroo asked. He knew Bokuto liked pretty girls and even prettier boys.

“Daichi”

That answer came as a bit of a surprise, yes Diachi was handsome but Suga was  _ beautiful  _ and much closer to the kind of Bokuto would usually go for, “Really?” 

“I like dark hair”

“Oh, yeah, I guess you do”

Bokuto’s face said ‘duh’ and his mouth didn’t have to. 

Kuroo could possibly think of one, two reasons why he chose that way too, “ _ Thigh-chi _ ”

Dusking pink, Bokuto's cheeks began to heat up and he pulled his legs up to his chest. “I  _ cannot believe _ you told him that we call him that!"

Kuroo suddenly felt cool at the absence of his best friend's heavy legs, “It was at Noya’s birthday thing, everyone was wasted I’m sure he couldn’t remember”

As he began to balance the beer bottle on his knee, Bokuto smirked, “I dunno dude, Suga’s been giving me funny looks for a while now”

“Maybe they’re going to invite you for a threesome,” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“God could you imagine how awkward it would be turning up to work after that,” He placed the bottle between his knees and squeezed them together, “I think I’d have to transfer stores.”

He then picked up the bottle between his teeth and took a long chug before placing it between his knees again, finishing the moment with an air of pride. 

Kuroo secretly wanted him to spill that beer in the stupidly short white shorts he was wearing, maybe if he stained them he'd never wear them again. 

Leaning into Bokuto he grabbed the remote from the floor Infront of him and began to scroll through the TV, “What happened to wanting to fuck at work?”

“Changed my mind”, now Bokuto's legs were stretched over Kuroo again. 

“That was fast”

“I’ve been presented with new information it’s  _ my prerogative _ to change my mind.” He paused for a second to realise the opportunity he’d missed, “ _ that’s my prerogative, _ ” he sang with his best, and surprisingly not awful Britney Spears impression. 

“But, if you had to pick from people we work with who’d you go for?”

“I mean after you  _ obviously _ ,” 

Kuroo bowed his head slightly and echoed, “Obviously”

“and Thigh-chi?”

Kuroo nodded and clicked onto their recently watched. 

“Yukie,” Bokuto announced resolutely before adding, more apprehensively, “Right and don’t tell anyone,  _ especially  _ Kenma but Ukai is definitely hot.”

“Dude, he’s our boss,” Kuroo stuck his tongue out in feigned disgust, but he's not wrong, Ukai's definitely handsome, if not a little rough around the edges. 

Bokuto had always been better at separating looks from everything else, just because they’re attractive doesn’t mean they’re his soulmate whereas Kuroo would literally fall in love with multiple unknown girls in a day. 

“ _ And? _ ”

He faked another retching sound which was met with Bokuto’s foot invading his personal space for the third time in the evening. 

“What about you?”

He shrugged, there was nobody he could really think of. He thought he may have had a crush on Kenma at one point, he was so pretty and opened up to Kuroo in a way that made him feel special, which Kuroo later realised was a thing called Friendship. That was a confusing time for a 15-year-old Kuroo. 

“Come on”

“Yukie is cute and that blonde girl from the spirits section, Yachi, with the pigtail, she’s pretty cute and funny,” She is pretty lovely, he thought. Maybe he’d ask her out as his last few dates with Kiyoko had gone rapidly downhill. 

“And you,  _ obviously _ ”

“Obviously,” Bokuto nodded sincerely.

And with that Kuroo began to play the episodes of Scrubs that Bokuto had watched without him, to no protest at all. He sank into his seat and flicked open the button of his jeans for comfort. He lazily finished the beer in his hand slowly as the episode unfolded in grainy quality and bad noughties fashion. 

Bokuto snorted with laughter for a moment at something Kuroo must have missed. He loved watching TV with Bokuto, he was so animated and enthralled by everything, experiencing something with Bokuto was an experience all in itself. With the alcohol in his system, it truly warmed him. 

The episodes moved on, punctuated by the occasional laugh or comment from the bulky man spread across the sofa until there was no reaction from Bokuto when that song he’d had stuck in his head finally played. He looked over to find Bokuto snoozing happily, his long eyelashes casting shadows down his handsomely interesting face and his broad chest rising and falling steadily. 

Usually, whenever Bokuto was quiet something had upset him like earlier in the evening when Askaahi had been brought up, his bright primary colours had turned blue, so this kind of silence was welcomed. Kuroo felt safe in this moment too, safe enough to run his thumbs in lazy tender circles on Bokuto’s shin, safe enough to let his eye’s trace up from those circles to thick thighs and narrow hips, safe enough to forget to blame what he’d just felt on the alcohol. 


End file.
